This invention relates to a hardtop folding roof for an open motor vehicle.
A hardtop folding roof of this type is known from German document DE 197 51 660 C1, in which an upper, intrinsically rigid roof part and a rear roof part, comprising a rear window, can be transferred from a closed position into a storage position within a roof storage space of the motor vehicle via respective link mechanisms arranged at the sides of the motor vehicle. Each of the two lateral link mechanisms comprises two main links, of which, in each case, a first, rear main link is assigned to the associated roof pillar of the rear roof part or is connected fixedly thereto, and a respective second main link is coupled indirectly to the upper roof part at a distance from the associated first main link. The two respective main links are indirectly coupled to the upper roof part via a hinge arm, which is designed as an intermediate link and, for its part, is connected fixedly to the upper roof part. At their ends facing away from the intermediate link, the two main links of each link mechanism are mounted on the vehicle body at a distance one behind the other. Accordingly, the two main links and the intermediate link of each link mechanism form a parallelogram linkage via which the upper and rear roof parts can be transferred from the closed position into the storage position. During the transfer of the folding roof, a rear window holder of the rear window is moved about a center axis, which runs in the transverse direction of the vehicle, relative to the roof pillars such that the rear window holder, in the storage position, comes to lie in a manner curved in the same direction as the upper roof part.
A rear window that rotates during transfer of the folding roof therefore makes it possible, when the folding roof is folded away—for example in contrast to the known arrangement of German document DE 44 45 580 C1—for the useable storage space of the roof storage space, which is designed as a trunk compartment, to be considerably enlarged. However, rotation of the rear window during the transfer of the folding roof between the closed position and the storage position requires a considerable mechanical outlay. Furthermore, relatively extensive measures have to be taken in order to seal off the rotating window from the rear and upper roof parts in the closed position.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a hardtop folding roof that is constructed more simply while maintaining a space-saving arrangement in its storage position.
This object is achieved by a hardtop folding roof according to the invention. Advantageous refinements, with expedient and nontrivial developments, are claimed.
In a hardtop folding roof according to the invention, the second main links of each link mechanism are assigned to the rear window holder of the rear window. In other words, according to the invention, the function of the second main links, which are coupled at least indirectly to the upper roof part at a distance in front of the associated first main link, is taken over by the rear window holder of the rear window, which can be moved separately from the roof pillars of the rear roof part during the transfer of the folding roof. The present hardtop folding roof, therefore, no longer comprises separate second main links; instead, the latter are part of the rear window holder with which the rear window can be moved or shifted in relation to the roof pillars of the rear roof part during the movement of the folding roof between the closed position and the storage position. In this case, the second main links of the rear window holder together with the associated first main links of each link mechanism form a parallelogram arrangement, with the respective first and second main links being at a corresponding distance from each other both at their upper coupling points in the region of the upper roof part and at their lower coupling points in the region of the body of the motor vehicle.
Since the rear window holder is arranged via the two second main links at a distance in front of the respective coupling points of the first main links, which coupling points form the actual hinge pin between the upper roof part and the roof pillars of the rear roof part, the rear window, in the storage position of the folding roof, comes to lie offset forward in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle by a corresponding length offset in relation to the upper roof part and the roof pillars of the rear roof part. In contrast, for example, to the prior art according to German document DE 44 45 580 C1, the upper roof part and the rear window therefore do not lie with opposite curvatures directly one above the other, but rather lie offset with respect to each other by a certain length in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. By means of this length offset, it is possible to arrange the upper roof part and the oppositely curved rear window much closer or tighter to one another in the storage position of the folding roof such that the upper roof part and the rear window can be folded compactly in relation to each other in a manner similar to the arrangement forming the subject matter of German document DE 197 51 660 C1.
The extremely compact arrangement of the upper roof part in relation to the rear window in the storage position of the folding roof is achieved here in a simple manner by the second main links of the rear window holder being coupled at least indirectly to the upper roof part at a distance in front of the respectively associated first main link. Furthermore, the arrangement according to the invention results in the further advantage that the roof pillars of the rear roof part can be designed to be significantly narrower, or the rear window itself can be designed to be significantly wider, since, in contrast to the known prior art, the second main links no longer have to be covered by the front end regions of the roof pillars.
A further advantage of the hardtop folding roof according to the invention is that the rear window holder or the rear window can be sealed off from the adjacent roof pillars of the rear roof part and from the upper roof part in a simple manner.
A particularly simple rear window holder can be provided if the second main links on both sides of the motor vehicle laterally bound or border the rear window. Furthermore, the rear window can be designed to be particularly wide, with the two second main links serving both to border the rear window and to control the movement of the rear window during the transfer between the closed position and the storage position. A particularly stiff and stable rear window holder can be achieved if the two main links are connected to each other via at least one transverse connection.
A particularly simple design of the rear window holder can furthermore be achieved when the second main links protrude with a respective upper link arm in relation to the upper end of the rear window as far as the coupling points to the upper roof part.
In the storage position of the folding roof, to achieve a sufficient length offset in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle between the upper roof part and the rear window, it has proven advantageous, in a further refinement of the invention, to have the second main links coupled by their respective upper link arm at least indirectly to the upper roof part at a considerable distance in front of a rear end edge of the upper roof part. Such a considerable length offset in the storage position of the folding roof makes it possible to deposit the upper roof part in the oppositely curved rear window in the roof storage space appropriately closely or tightly.
A particularly stable folding mechanism of the folding roof can be provided if the rear window holder is designed as a rear window frame, with the second main links being connected to each other at the upper and lower ends of the rear window via a respective transverse connection. In this case, it has proven advantageous when the two second main links and at least the upper transverse connection engage around the rear window in the manner of a frame and therefore reliably secure it in its position.
In a further refinement of the invention, a particularly convenient folding roof is configured so that, when the folding roof is closed, the rear window is designed to be height-adjustable and/or openable along the rear window frame. This creates an additional ventilation option for the interior of the open motor vehicle when the folding roof is closed, contributing to the overall sporty concept of the open motor vehicle. An adjusting drive for height adjustment and/or for opening the rear window is advantageously arranged such that it is at least substantially concealed in the region of, and preferably within, the rear window frame.
A particularly stable arrangement of the rear window frame or of the entire folding roof on the motor vehicle can be achieved by the lower transverse connection having a transverse element which, at the rear, adjoins a transverse support on the upper side of a partition of the motor vehicle. Furthermore, the transverse element together with the transverse support of the partition can form a supporting arrangement for a rear parcel shelf via which the interior of the motor vehicle is divided off from the roof storage space located behind it when the folding roof is closed.
A particularly space-saving arrangement with a correspondingly large length offset in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle between the upper roof part and the rear window can be provided if, in its storage position, the rear window frame comes to lie with its lower or front end in the vicinity of the transverse support of the partition.
A particularly simple sealing of the rear window frame toward the outside can be provided by means of an encircling seal with which it can be sealed off from the upper roof part and the roof pillars of the rear roof part. The rear window frame, in other words, can accordingly be acted upon toward the outside with a sealing force when the folding roof is closed such that the rear window is securely sealed off from the adjacent components of the folding roof in a simple manner.
Furthermore, a particularly space-saving arrangement of the folding roof in the storage position can be achieved if, in its storage position, the rear window comes to lie above a fuel tank of the motor vehicle.
Finally, the hardtop folding roof can be designed in a particularly simple manner as a premanufactureable constructional unit if each of the two lateral link mechanisms comprises a main bearing via which the respectively associated first and second main links are mounted pivotably on the body of the open motor vehicle. In this way, it is possible to fasten the folding roof to the body of the open motor vehicle in a simple manner essentially by connecting the two main bearings correspondingly to the load-bearing components of the motor vehicle.
Further advantages, features and details of the invention emerge from the description below of a preferred exemplary embodiment and with reference to the drawings.